How to Kiss Zoro for the First Time
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Es necesario decir algo? No, no es necesario. ¿Es necesario hacer algo? No, no es necesario... ¿no es necesario hacer algo? Nah, por supuesto que no es necesario hacer algo aunque, en cambio, si se puede dejar claro de una manera placentera, ¿por qué no?


**How t****o Kiss Zoro for the First Time**

El Sunny se encontraba anclado en la costa cercana a una nueva isla pero, en él, solamente se encontraban a bordo tres de los mugiwara.

Cutty Flam, más conocido como Franky, el Cyborg.

Nico Robin, conocida como la Akuma no Ko.

Roronoa Zoro, conocido el kaizoku-kari.

Mientras que Franky estaba realizando una revisión del Soldier Dock System, sus dos nakama se encontraban inmersos en sus propios quehaceres. Lo mismo que el resto de los mugiwara aunque, en el caso de todos ellos, lo hacían en tierra.

Robin se encontraba descansando cómodamente en una de las tumbonas mientras leía uno de los libros que versaba sobre la isla Gyojin. Como hacía buen tiempo se encontraba en traje de baño, lo que se traduce en un escueto bikini que nada deja a la imaginación más basta. Por suerte para ella Nami había decidido llevar bikini en su deambular por las calles de la pequeña ciudad que había en la isla y Sanji se nombró su protector para evitar que fuera el blanco de miradas indecorosas. Sobre todo porque él no podía mirar para ella con pena de muerte por hemorragia nasal.

Zoro, con algo de tiempo libre por encontrarse el Sunny anclado, había decidido realizar un ligero entrenamiento aunque se centró algo más en la meditación. Necesitaba algo de control interno y no, sin nada que ver con la presencia en cubierta de Robin.

Algunos piensan que por repetirse las cosas muchas veces lograrán que se hagan realidad. Por desgracia Zoro no era de esos y no podía apoyarse en semejante absurdez.

Por suerte para él, al cruzar la cubierta, pudo dejar a Robin en el punto ciego de su visión, a su izquierda, lo que le permitió el poder ignorar su presencia con algo más de fortuna. Aunque ella le quebró las esperanzas al saludarle cuando pasó a su lado y haciéndole sentir la necesidad de devolverle el saludo.

Así acabó duchándose con la imagen de Robin en su mente.

No le resultó extraño el que, una vez terminado de ducharse, hubiera decidido dar un largo paseo por la isla hasta la hora de la cena o, si se pone, el desayuno. Lo primero que vio, una vez regresó a cubierta, fue a Franky, puesto que resultaba demasiado complicado el no verle con el enorme tamaño del cuerpo que se construyó, y se encontraba hablando con Robin.

¿Un pensamiento nada agradable de eso? Que Robin llevaba más tela cubriendo su cuerpo que Franky con su tanga.

—¿Piensas ir a algún lado?— le preguntó Franky al verlo acercarse todo acicalado y con sus katana a la cintura.

—Voy a dar una vuelta por la isla— respondió Zoro sin mucha inflexión en su tono de voz.

—¿Te parece sensato?— quiso saber Franky, con las gafas de sol puestas, mientras se pulsó la nariz e hizo brotar su cabello para ponerse un peinado de lo más estrafalario con una buena cantidad de largas púas. Solamente le faltaba que colgase cascabeles en las puntas.

—Los demás están por ahí fuera, ¿por qué no voy a poder ir yo también?

Estaba claro que era un reto para ver si se atrevía a decir algo referido a que pudiera perderse nada más pisar tierra pero, siendo sinceros, no había dado ningún tipo de muestra acerca de sus antiguos hábitos de nulo sentido de la orientación. Es más, de todos los mugiwara, resultaba ser el que lograba llegar al destino antes que ninguno.

—Cierto— intervino Robin sentándose y levantando sus gafas de sol para dedicarle una intensa mirada a Zoro—. ¿Te importaría si me_ uno _contigo, Zoro?

Un momento. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Porque esa pregunta podía tener una interpretación de lo más íntima y personal que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando.

—No.

Claro que no. ¿Por qué le tendría que importar, ¿o importunar?, el que Robin se _uniera_ con él? Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera con él llevando esos dos pedacitos de tela encima.

—Entonces voy a cambiarme y regreso en unos minutos. Franky, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de guardar la tumbona?— le pidió con esa sonrisa a la que nadie parecía poder negarle nada.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Franky se levantó las gafas mientras agarraba la tumbona con una mano y veía alejarse a Robin caminando hacia el camarote que compartía con Nami. Ciertamente llevaba puesto lo más indicado para verla subir escalones.

—Menuda mujer— dijo Franky volviéndose hacia Zoro que parecía estar mirando para un punto fijo en el horizonte de su mirada pero sin llegar a ver nada en concreto—. ¿Zoro, estás bien?

Zoro salió de su ensimismamiento o, dicho de otro modo, de su palacio de la memoria. Ese lugar en el que uno puede rememorar, hasta el más ínfimo detalle, de todo lo vivido.

—¿Nani?

—He dicho, ¡menuda mujer!

Zoro no reflejó ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro serio y controlado.

—Para nada— esto dejó asombrado, e incrédulo, a Franky—. Yo diría que unos 188 centímetros la evitan de ser _menuda_.

Ahora fue el turno de Franky para quedar abstraído en su propio mundo pero, en su caso, debido a la sorpresa, e impresión, por lo dicho por Zoro. No fue de extrañar el que rompiera a reír mientras se dirigía a guardar la tumbona negando con la cabeza y murmurando, entre sus risas, algo referido a que los jóvenes de hoy en día resultan ser demasiado duros de cabeza. Para bien o para mal.

Ignorando las risas de su nakama, principalmente porque le daban igual, Zoro se apoyó sobre la barandilla del Sunny y se dedicó a _observar_ lo que se encontraba ante él.

Cuando Robin salió de su camarote así se lo encontró pues Zoro seguía en la misma postura, y actitud, como si estuviera atento a algo interesante que se desarrollaba ante él. Pero, por lo que podía verse, no era así.

No le perdió de vista en ningún momento, casi como si estuviera cautivada por su presencia. Tal vez sea que, la distancia, en lugar de abortar cualquier tipo de relación, lo que hizo fue fortalecerla puesto que la hizo pensar en todos sus nakama casi de manera obsesiva. Ahí se dio cuenta de que Zoro plagaba la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron y pudo percatarse de cómo trataba de acercarse a él pero, al mismo tiempo, ella misma se saboteaba para impedirlo.

Su vida la había hecho crecer de una manera que no le permitía un acercamiento tan íntimo con alguien. Sobre todo cuando sentía semejantes sensaciones por él.

Usando el poder de su Hana Hana no mi se encontró con que Sanji le había dejado preparada la comida que le había pedido. Bueno, en realidad le preparó bastante más de la necesaria. Sabía que haría algo así y no podía haberle venido mejor aunque no lo hubiera planeado. La comida, perfectamente colocada en las fiambreras, fue introducida en la mochila que fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que Robin se la echó al hombro. Luego de meter en ella una botella que había traído de su camarote.

Deteniéndose, finalmente, al lado de Zoro le pasaron por la mente multitud de diferentes maneras para llamar su atención y hacerle ver que ya estaba preparada pero supo controlarse, puesto que no era momento para sabotearse nuevamente, y, lo único que hizo, fue el tocarle ligeramente el brazo. Bueno, más bien fue que se lo agarró dándole un apretón suavemente pero de manera que pudiera sentirlo.

Y así fue. Zoro se volvió hacia ella con la misma serenidad habitual pero, aún así, con cierta curiosidad por el contacto realizado por Robin puesto que no era, para nada, habitual en ella el entrar en ningún tipo de contacto físico con nadie. Su mirada pasó del agarré, a tiempo para ver como aquellos dedos lo liberaban, al rostro de Robin en donde se quedó con aquellos ojos que habían ganado en intensidad y brillo luego de estos dos años de separación.

—Ya estoy lista, kenshi-san— le dijo con aquella serena sonrisa, que muy pocas veces le dedicaba puesto que prefería ofrecerle una mucho más maliciosa por su parte.

El regreso de su apodo. No era porque sintiera la necesidad de poner algo de distancia entre los dos, sobre todo ahora que, precisamente, lo que trataba era de eliminar cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos, sino porque el decir su nombre, la manera en que sonaba de sus propios labios, había hecho que Robin lo atesorase como un verdadero tesoro y solamente lo ofrecería en momentos muy puntuales.

—Algo para comer si entra el hambre— le respondió al notar como su mirada se dirigió a la mochila con la que cargaba.

Era una buena idea y Zoro no tenía nada en contra.

—Muy bien— fue lo único que dijo antes de subirse a la barandilla y pegar un salto que lo llevó hasta una de las rocas que bordeaban el acantilado de la costa.

Mientras iba de roca en roca, de improviso una sombra lo cubrió momentáneamente y, cuando alzó la mirada justo antes del último par de saltos para llegar a tierra, vio pasar la figura _alada_ de Robin en toda su majestuosidad. Ya la había visto emplear sus _brazos fleur_ para formar alas en Shabondy, durante la pelea que tuvieron en la Subasta de Personas, pero no tenía nada que ver con el par de alas que mostraba ahora.

Eran tan perfectas que uno se esperaría que alguna pluma saliera volando a causa de los aleteos que realizó antes de hacer desaparecer las alas en una tormenta de pétalos de Sakura.

Cuando Zoro aterrizó ante Robin esas alas ya habían pasado a ser un recuerdo.

—¿Algún lugar en particular?— le preguntó Robin volviéndose, y colocándose a un lado, para dejarle paso, y vista, a Zoro.

—Siempre se llega a un lugar, si quiera o no— le respondió su nakama poniéndose en marcha.

Robin también empezó a caminar, justo al paso de Zoro a su lado, de manera que, al colocarse a su altura, su mano derecha rozó la izquierda del kenshi. Si fue pura casualidad o algo buscado era tan difícil de averiguar como el nombre del que habría buscado dicho roce casual.

No era la primera vez que caminaban juntos, tanto solos como con una carabina, así podría llegar a definirse a Nami durante su investigación por el Upperd Yard de Skypiea. Si hubiera tenido algo más de valor en aquel momento habría podido ir únicamente con Zoro pero, por alguna razón, no se sintió con mucha confianza.

—¿Te has fijado que, aunque seamos nakama, hemos estado más tiempo separados que juntos como tripulación? Y, aún así, cada uno de nosotros es capaz de dar su vida por la de sus nakama.

Zoro no sabía si pararse a pensar en las palabras de Robin o en si estaba intentando hacer un poco de ligera conversación, aunque tratando un tema importante. Eso sí, le dedicó una mirada de reojo de lo más letal que confundió algo a la morena.

—Nadie tiene que dar su vida por la de los demás porque eso iría en contra de los deseos de Luffy por mantener a sus nakama a salvo.

A Robin le parecía curioso, sino gracioso, que fuera precisamente Zoro, el que casi murió en Thriller Bark por ofrecerle su vida al shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma a cambio de preservar la de Luffy. Claro que se suponía que era algo que nadie debía conocer aunque no era solamente Robin quien sabía de esto sino también Sanji, Brook y los Risky Brothers de los Rolling Kaizoku-dan.

—Pues parecías a punto de morir justo antes de que el shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma te hiciera desaparecer en Shabondy— le recordó Robin.

Los eventos de ese suceso se repitieron en la cabeza de Zoro pero no mostró ningún tipo de reacción por ello salvo su pregunta.

—¿Pensabas que iba a morir por aquello?

Debilitado por las secuelas de su acción suicida en Thriller Bark, cansado y agotado tras la lucha contra el Pacifista y, finalmente, herido por uno de los rayos de Kizaru taishou para estar a punto de ser rematado por este último con otro más lanzado a bocajarro sin oportunidad alguna de defensa.

¿Qué si pensaba que iba a morir allí mismo ante ella?

—Sí.

Vale. Era una posible respuesta pero, aún así, Zoro se sorprendió de que Robin lo confesara de una manera tan directa. Tanto que le hizo volver el rostro en su dirección para encontrársela con la vista al frente.

—Traté de salvarte pero me resultaba imposible por mucho que trataba— finalmente Robin volvió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Zoro y ofrecerle una sonrisa amable que a nadie le habría sorprendido, salvo para aquellos que conocían a Robin, si empezara a temblarle a causa de un llanto contenido—. Nunca antes me sentí tan aterrada e impotente en toda mi vida.

Vale, esto si que le sorprendió a Zoro. Por ello, tal vez, habría que perdonarle su franqueza, o su crudeza para ser más exactos.

—¿Pero qué no habías visto como una Buster Call acabó con tu isla natal?

Ohara. Su madre Olvia. El profesor Clover y el resto de amigos.

—Es cierto pero, a diferencia con este otro momento, no me encontraba presenciando los instantes finales de nadie sino que vi el final de la isla. Verte en el suelo, a punto de recibir el último golpe que recibirías en esta vida porque, a esa insignificante distancia, te reduciría a simple polvo del que no quedaría constancia… a Luffy lo pude arrojar al agua en Enies Lobby, porque ya había derrotado a Rob Lucci pero, contigo…

Vale, había sido ella quien trajo este tema a conversación pero tampoco es que Zoro disfrutase causando dolor a un nakama. Bueno, tal vez dependía de cual de sus nakama estuviéramos hablando porque, en ciertos casos, tendría cierta gracia.

_¿Aterrada?_

Era verdad. Zoro no había sido testigo del aterrado rostro de Robin cuando comprobó que sus intentos por salvarle eran del todo fútiles. No mentía cuando dijo que nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrada e impotente.

—Yo diría que lo que sucede es que te gusta hacerme rodar por el suelo— le interrumpió Zoro para sacarla de tan negativos pensamientos. Aunque resultan de lo más naturales con Robin.

Estas palabras no hicieron sino que Robin se imaginase a Zoro rodando por el suelo con su cuerpo entrelazado con el de ella. Sí, una manera más interesante para estar rodando por el suelo. Siempre resulta ser mejor en compañía.

—No digo que no— Robin, esta vez sí, le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa a Zoro.

—Pero no creas que te dejaré hacer así sin oponer resistencia— le advirtió Zoro con cierto brillo en su mirada.

La sonrisa de Robin no hizo sino crecer en intensidad, y malicia.

—De esa manera es más divertido, Zoro.

Tan inmersos se encontraban hablando, tanto por la importancia del tema a tratar como de a dónde les estaba llevando el mismo, que no prestaron la más mínima atención a sus derredores en dónde una docena de salteadores de camino se les echaron encima. Zoro ni siquiera hizo gesto de desenvainar una sola de sus katana y Robin tampoco es que pareciera necesitar el concentrarse en el ataque para iniciar la defensa.

Gran cantidad de _brazos fleur_ surgían por todas partes, principalmente del cuerpo de los salteadores, pero de gran tamaño al ser la unión de varias decenas de ellos. La única sorpresa que se podía sacar era que no se dedicó a realizar el _clutch_ sino que les golpeaba como si de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se tratase. Eso sí, cuando hicieron su aparición puños de más de dos metros de diámetro, estaba claro que no podía llamarse lucha por la imposibilidad que tenían para pasar por encima del ataque de Robin.

Ni siquiera cuando un gigante hizo su aparición hubo la más mínima preocupación en los dos mugiwara, que seguían inmersos en su conversación, lo cual irritó bastante a su atacante. Claro que este tuvo otras cosas en las que pensar cuando una enorme _pierna fleur_ surgió de su estómago. Antes de poder preguntarse lo que podría pasar a continuación, recibió una sonora patada que hizo repicar sus kintama además de ponérselos de corbata.

—¿Caíste en el mismo lugar que la ghost girl de Thriller Bark, esa tal Perona sobre la que Usopp presumía tanto de haberla derrotado?— no pudo evitar el preguntarle, para dejarlo bien claro, aunque si logró que no se entreviera ningún tipo de animosidad, o celos, por su parte—. ¿Quiere decir que te has pasado dos años con ella?

Vale, tal vez no dejase que se notase sus celos pero, ¿el referirse a Perona y el tiempo pasado con a su lado?, seguro que cualquiera podría haber notado el motivo por su parte acerca de ello.

Zoro no era uno de esos.

—¿Dos años?— bufó molesto el kenshi—. Parecieron dos mil años. Te aseguro que esa insoportable es capaz de que la gente piense en la vida eterna como una maldición si da la posibilidad de tener que aguantar a gente como ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Robin soltó un suspiro al comprobar como se sentía Zoro con respecto a la joven pelirosa. Aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera pasado dos años con Perona, mucho más tiempo que el que ha estado con ella misma. Estaba claro que este caso era uno de esos en los que cantidad no corresponde a calidad.

Poco tiempo sirve para que uno se haga desear. Y eso Robin lo sabía muy bien porque era lo que le sucedía con respecto a Zoro.

—Pero, por lo menos, te hacía compañía— no es que Robin estuviera en primer lugar de la fila de los defensores de Perona, sino que buscaba el que no se notase sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto de esa situación.

—Es obvio que conoces la expresión "mejor solo que mal acompañado" y te aseguro que es algo que no deja de resonarte en la cabeza tras pasar unas horas soportándola— Robin no pudo, ni quiso ya que se sentía aliviada, evitar el reírse con lo dicho por Zoro—. Te aseguro que no es cosa de risa.

Pero esto no hizo sino más gracia a Robin.

Dos años lejos de esto era demasiado tiempo y algo muy cruel.

—Me parece que estás siendo muy duro con la muchacha, kenshi-san.

Zoro frunció el ceño ligeramente hasta que volvió a relajarse.

—Tal vez sea cierto, aunque motivos para ello tengo de sobra para cientos de vidas— a Robin no le gustó este nuevo comentario, a pesar de que Zoro había dejado claro su postura con Perona—, puesto que todos esos ataques, provocados por infantiles berrinches por su parte, me sirvieron para tener un mejor control de mi espíritu.

—Entonces sí te sirvió de ayuda.

—Aunque no de una manera consciente por su parte— le replicó Zoro—. Yo no estaba allí para hacerle compañía ni nada por el estilo. Tenía que entrenar para poder hacerme más fuerte e impedir que nos volvieran a derrotar de esa manera tan lamentable. ¿Qué clase de nakama sería sino pudiera ayudar a los míos a que cumplan con sus sueños?

No podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de Zoro.

—No te olvides de tu propio sueño— le recordó Robin algo sorprendida de que Zoro no lo hubiera nombrado—. ¿Tiene algo que ver tu entrenamiento con el incremento de 40 millones en tu recompensa, kenshi-san?

Zoro le ofreció una media sonrisa muy satisfecha consigo mismo.

—Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú, la que gusta de buscar información, tendrá que aprender.

Robin le devolvió aquella media sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo averiguaría. No podía dejar algo referente a uno de sus nakama oculto de ella.

—Lo haré, kenhi-san— le aseguró Robin mientras admiraba los alrededores del bosque en el que se encontraban—. Un lugar hermoso para pasear. No sabía que gustabas de lugares como estos.

La verdad era que Zoro había estado buscando el camino que les debería llevar a la ciudad pero, por alguna extraña razón, este bosque parecía crecer en todas direcciones.

—No es culpa mía como es el lugar por donde se acaba caminando— farfulló Zoro tratando, inútilmente, de encontrar el camino correcto de regreso a la civilización.

Robin no pudo evitar una risueña sonrisa ante semejante comentario.

—No he dicho que fuera culpa tuya aunque, hablando de culpas— de risueña pasó a maliciosa, como no podía ser de otra forma—, ¿nos hemos perdido, kenshi-san?

Zoro se tensó de golpe, lo que le hizo más gracia a Robin.

—No— fue la sorprendente respuesta por parte de Zoro—. No es posible el perderse si uno no se dirige a un destino determinado. Yo solamente quise dar una vuelta por la isla.

Aquello casi la hizo reírse pero había que aceptar el que hubiera encontrado una excusa de lo más creíble para su situación.

—Si te parece bien podríamos comer algo antes de continuar— le sugirió Robin—. Y también beber algo— añadió conociendo las preferencias de Zoro.

El kenshi, con gesto desinteresado, acordó el que comieran algo antes de seguir en busca de la ciudad o, dependiendo de lo tarde que se hiciera, regresar al Sunny.

Siguiendo a Robin llegaron a un claro del bosque que parecía más una alfombra de flores preparada de antemano, por la naturaleza, para los encuentros de parejas de enamorados con altas dosis de romanticismo en ellos.

—¿Te parece bien si comemos aquí, Zoro?

No fue solamente por la pregunta, buscando su opinión, sino el que hubiera vuelto a usar su nombre lo que hizo que la atención, y mirada, de Zoro se dirigiera hacia Robin. Ella aguardaba por su respuesta con su vista clavada en su figura, en su rostro, en su propia mirada.

—Claro— tampoco es que hubiera algún tipo de diferencia entre toda la zona floral del claro.

Una de las cosas de la que Zoro se encuentra orgulloso es la de mantener la compostura a pesar de las circunstancias que se presenten. En ocasiones es algo sencillo y en otras se torna algo más complicado pero, en unas pocas ocasiones, se encuentra totalmente desbordado por los sucesos y, como no, Robin había protagonizado algunos de ellos. Al que había que sumar el presente.

Desanudando su ¿_falda_? Robin la estiró en el suelo como si fuera un mantel y se reclinó sobre él, de rodillas, y empezó a colocar la comida y bebida. Todo esto bajo la atónita mirada de Zoro que logró ocultar luego de haber sido incapaz de evitar mostrarla. La sorpresa había sido inesperada pero, por lo menos, la respuesta a una pregunta jamás realizada, ni pensada, por Zoro, había sido respondida.

Robin no iba sin bragas. Aunque tampoco es que, por lo menos en este momento, las estuviera llevando sino que parecía más un tanga perteneciente a uno de sus bikinis. Por supuesto que a juego con su chaleco de cuero púrpura que seguía llevando prácticamente con la cremallera bajada del todo por lo que sus pechos apenas podían ser contenidos. No era de extrañar la constante sangría por parte de Sanji a causa de esto. Afortunadamente Zoro tiene un total autocontrol cuando se refiere a las mujeres.

Aunque no sería tan mala idea la de sentarse ahora mismo cuanto antes.

Tenía que dar gracias a que no era del tipo que necesitaba quedarse mirando fijamente, aunque tal vez no sea una gran ventaja en ciertas situaciones, para que pudiera haberse fijado en detalle en la longitud de aquellas hermosas piernas expuestas. Sobre todo porque seguirían ahí durante toda la comida. Por supuesto.

—Aquí tienes, Zoro— le dijo Robin entregándole una de las fiambreras de manera que Zoro se percató de que, de alguna forma, se encontraban mucho más cerca de lo que había podido imaginarse en un principio. Casi parecían estar comiendo una al lado del otro.

Sus dedos se rozaron durante la entrega de la fiambrera enviando deliciosos espasmos eléctricos por el resto de sus cuerpos. De inmediato alzó la mirada, que había bajado para satisfacer la curiosidad de aquella sensación, y se encontró con los ojos de Robin fijos en los suyos.

Y, entonces, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a Zoro.

—Arigatou— y Zoro pudo apartar su mirada con la excusa de ponerse a comer pero, al encarar dicha comida, se percató de las consecuencias de ciertos actos—. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Sucede algo, Zoro?— le preguntó Robin toda amabilidad y buena compañía.

—Sí. Me gustaría poder evitar cualquier representación cardíaca presente en la comida— le dijo mientras le acercaba su fiambrera para que pudiera ver los trozos de comida con forma de corazón presentes en ella.

Ahora, la sonrisa ofrecida por Robin, era más divertida que dulce pero igual de atractiva en sus labios, en su bello rostro.

—¿Quieres que te los quite?

Oh, sí. Se lo estaba pasando en grande y más cuando solamente recibió un gruñido como respuesta por parte de Zoro. Un gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa pero que Robin tomó como un sí a su pregunta.

Con plato y palillos en sus manos Robin empezó a quitar todo vestigio con figura de corazón de la comida de su nakama. Al final no habían sido más de cuatro…

—Te dejas una ahí debajo— le indicó Zoro casi más a disgusto consigo mismo por encontrarse en esta situación que por la situación misma.

¿Por qué no se quedaría callado y, simplemente, dejado esos trozos en la fiambrera sin tocarlos? Ahora era como si hubiera actuado como un crío caprichoso. ¿Así lo vería Robin Genial. Lo que le faltaba ahora para rematar esta situación sinsentido.

—¿Mejor así?— le preguntó Robin aunque sin esperanzas de obtener una respuesta que pudiera alargar este delicado momento para Zoro.

Zoro sabía que esto le había dejado en mal lugar o, por lo menos, en un caprichoso que temía unas figuras con forma de corazón preparadas por Sanji para, en esta ocasión, Robin.

—¿Y a dónde te envió Kuma?

A esto es lo que se llama el cambiar de tema, aunque no hubiera uno propiamente en liza. Además de que era justo puesto que Zoro, más o menos, le había explicado algo de sus quehaceres durante estos dos años de separación.

—Al East Blue. A una isla llamada Tequila Wolf, ¿la conoces por casualidad?— no era un intento por profundizar la conversación sino verdadera curiosidad de si Zoro pudiera saber de ese lugar.

—¿Tequila Wolf? No me suena salvo como bebida.

Robin le ofreció una resignada sonrisa. No había manera de que se les quedara grabado todo a algunos de sus nakama, Zoro incluido en dicho grupo.

—En ese lugar llevaban construyendo, desde hace 700 años, un puente para unir… ¿ocurre algo, Zoro?— le preguntó Robin al ver cierta reacción en la mirada de su nakama—. ¿Conoces ese lugar?

Por alguna razón Zoro parecía algo cohibido para tratar el tema pero, tras tomar un par de bocados más de comida, y un trago de cerveza, parecía algo más satisfecho, y resignado con la situación.

—Un poco— y esto parecía ser todo lo que Zoro tenía pretendido decir sino fuera porque quedó atrapado en la intensa mirada de Robin que no parecía tener ningún tipo de intención de liberarle. De ahí el bufido, más que suspiro aunque menos que gruñido, por parte del kenshi—. Digamos que me la encontré durante mis viajes— lo que, traducido, venía a decir que se perdió hasta llegar a Tequila Wolf—. Hubo cierto malentendido y no creo que se me recuerde de manera muy grata por allí. Aunque tampoco es que tuvieran tiempo para quedarse con mi cara. Con eso de que era de noche y apenas había una ligera iluminación.

¿Podría haber acabado con los desagradables sucesos que ocurrían en Tequila Wolf de no haber partido tan pronto de la isla? De seguro que mucho sufrimiento se habría prevenido pero, por supuesto, no se le podía culpar a Zoro de nada puesto que no tenía nada que ver con ello. Aunque solamente habría sido necesaria una clara provocación para que se desatase contra ellos. Y, si hubiera sido así, ¿adónde la habría mandado Kuma? Seguramente a otra misión que estuvieran a punto de realizar los revolucionarios para que tuviera ese encuentro con Dragon.

—Pues ahora ese lugar se encuentra totalmente cerrado. Oh, no por mí, solamente, sino que ciertas personas decidieron que sería mucho mejor sino siguiesen con la inhumana construcción de ese puente sobre las vidas de miles de personas. Tanto inocentes como no tanto.

—¿Te has pasado estos dos años investigando la historia?— le preguntó Zoro con cierta incredulidad—. Lo mismo que cualquier otro día.

—Así es. Lo mismo que has hecho tú al estar entrenando durante estos dos años— le replicó Robin con una amplia sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

Si de algo se había dado de cuenta Zoro era que, mientras él hablaba, la mirada de Robin caía, de tanto en tanto, hacia su boca, ¿o sería a sus labios?, por lo que no pudo evitar el realizar el mismo gesto y caer sobre aquellos labios mientras se movían o, como ocurría ahora, como se los relamía con gusto y sosiego. Incluso llegó a verle la punta de su lengua al pasar sobre aquellos labios.

—Estaría mal el que dejásemos comida luego de que se hubiera molestado en prepararla, ¿no piensas así?

Zoro no entendía a qué podía estar jugando Robin, porque estaba claro que a algo jugaba, pero tenía claro que, por muy mal que estuviera eso de dejar comida en el plato, no pensaba comerse esos corazones puesto que tenía la gran certeza de que Sanji los habría besado en un intento, de lo más patético si alguien le preguntase a Zoro, por su parte para besar, indirectamente, a Robin. Y, mucho menos, acabaría por besarlo a él por muy indirecto que fuera el hecho.

—No pienso comerme eso— le aseguró Zoro con una mirada tan letal que a Robin le extrañó no haber caído muerta allí mismo pero, como no fue así, se permitió dedicarle una de sus maliciosas, y personales, miradas dedicadas para el kenshi—. Conociéndole, estoy seguro de lo que hizo ese _siete ero-kukku_ con esos pedazos en concreto.

—Ah, ¿es porque les haya podido dar un beso de su parte?— inquirió Robin con falsa duda e inocencia en su voz. Por lo menos no se rió de la mueca que puso Zoro—. ¿Y si no fuera un beso suyo?

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de a qué podía estarse refiriendo Robin pero no tardó mucho en ser consciente cuando vio como aquella insinuación se hizo realidad.

Con los palillos cogió uno de los corazones y se lo llevó a los labios para atraparlo entre ellos en lo que podía ser considerado un beso por su parte. Robin no dejó lugar sin que sus labios lo cubrieran. Entonces, con el corazón sujeto por los palillos, se volvió hacia Zoro y se acercó hasta que su cuerpo entró en contacto con el del kenshi. Apoyando su mano izquierda justo al lado del costado derecho de Zoro, sus cuerpos podrían entrar en contacto con la mayor facilidad posible.

Los ojos de Robin se encontraban fijos en los de Zoro para luego bajar su mirada hacia sus labios y alzarlos nuevamente aunque, en esta ocasión, con una sonrisa retadora en sus propios labios.

—Di _ah_, Zoro— le pidió Robin alzando aquel _corazón_ ante su boca. Pero Zoro la mantuvo cerrada y con gesto serio. Robin no frunció el ceño ni dejó patente su posible molestia ante la tozudez de Zoro sino que, en cambio, acercó algo más su rostro y, luego de humedecer sus labios, los abrió lentamente dejando ver su lengua colocada como alfombra de bienvenida—. ¡_Ah_!— repitió en forma de suspiro, que casi podría haber sido tomado como un ligero gemido por su parte.

Zoro, con su mirada fija en aquellos apetitosos labios, entreabrió los suyos lo suficiente para que Robin le metiera el trozo de comida en forma de corazón. No pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha por haber logrado su objetivo pero no se quedó ahí puesto que aún quedaban otros cuatro _corazones_.

Una vez logrado hacerle comer uno de ellos, los siguientes fueron más sencillos de hacer comer aunque, con toda esta situación, no hacía sino aumentar su propio deseo por probar aquellos labios que tocaba tan indirectamente y que estaban tan cerca pero, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos de los suyos propios.

—También me gustaría probar uno de estos _corazones_, Zoro— le dijo mientras le ofrecía el último de ellos, aunque sin haber borrado el, posible, beso de Sanji con uno propio.

Por supuesto que Zoro era consciente de ello y echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no pienso tocarlos— le recordó el kenshi.

—Cierto. Aunque ha estado cerca— añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal así, entonces?

Una vez más Robin se llevó el trozo de comida con forma de corazón a los labios para cubrirlo con ellos y luego, cogiéndolo con los palillos se lo ofreció nuevamente a Zoro que, en esta ocasión, sí lo aceptó pero no se lo comió sino que repitió la acción realizada previamente por Robin y terminó sujetándolo entre sus labios para que ella volviera a recogerlo con los palillos.

Robin le sorprendió apretándose contra su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al suyo de manera que, usando su lengua para marcar la zona, cubrió aquel _corazón_ con sus labios, cubriendo al mismo tiempo los de Zoro, para pasarlo de boca de Zoro a la de ella. Claro que Robin no desperdició la oportunidad que se le presentó para, de una manera inocente, en una situación no tan inocente, de besarlo ligeramente sin pretender que lo estuviera besando conscientemente.

Al separarse Robin no pudo evitar el relamerse porque había disfrutado mucho de la experiencia. Algo que también podía decirse de Zoro que la miraba con fuego en sus ojos. Por supuesto que, lo que dejaba de manera más obvia el deseo mutuo que sentían, era que Robin se encontraba sentada, a horcajadas, sobre el regazo de Zoro y este tenía una mano rodeándola por la cintura y la otra acariciándole el muslo izquierdo.

—Necesito un trago— dijo Zoro con voz ronca aunque no movió ninguna de sus manos del cuerpo de Robin.

—Permíteme, Zoro.

Que bien sonaba su nombre viniendo de esos labios.

Robin se reclinó sobre las piernas flexionadas de Zoro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su nakama, u ojo debido a que el derecho lo mantenía cerrado, mientras usaba su hana hana no mi para sacar la botella especial que había metido en la mochila junto a dos tazas para servir la bebida.

El beso, porque no podía definirse de otra manera, si uno quisiera mantener la sinceridad, era demasiado reciente para que la atención de ambos no cayera, momentáneamente, a los labios del otro. Eso hasta que Robin trajo la bebida.

—Junmai daiginjo-shu, ¿te apetece, Zoro?— le dijo mostrándole la botella de sake pero de manera retórica, la pregunta, no el sake, puesto que ya había empezado a llenar las dos tazas—. Aquí tienes.

Zoro cogió la taza que le ofreció Robin mientras ella hacía lo propio con la restante. La alzó ante los dos de manera que Zoro imitó su gesto.

—Kanpai— dijeron ambos al tiempo para luego tomarse el sake, de un trago Zoro, dando solamente un sorbo Robin.

—Debiste traer kouhii para ti— le indicó Zoro al ver el ligero trago que había dado Robin a su bebida.

—¿Un kanpai con kouhii? No te preocupes porque puedo tolerar muy bien el sake, aunque no sea mi primera elección para beber, no quiere decir que no lo beba. Uno puede adecuarse a lo que se proponga.

Zoro vació su taza y, cuando se disponía para llenarla nuevamente, se encontró con la oposición de Robin. Aunque solamente posó su mano sobre la de su nakama.

—Permíteme, Zoro.

Nunca una sola palabra sonó tan peligrosa como esta en labios de Robin. ¿Y por qué pensaba en labios y no en boca? Bueno, porque por muy insensible que pueda parecer, no tan en el fondo, no resulta ser su verdadera manera de ser por parte de Zoro.

Robin posó la yema de dos dedos sobre la superficie del sake en su taza para luego llevarlos hasta los labios de Zoro que recorrieron de un extremo al otro. Luego posó sus labios y saboreó la graduada humedad de los mismos.

Robin saboreó sus propios labios con lentitud y mesura.

Una vez más repitió el gesto pero, en lugar de humedecer con sake los labios de Zoro, Robin humedeció sus propios labios para luego volver a cubrir los del kenshi. Sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrer su cuerpo naciendo de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Zoro recorrerlos. Saborearlos.

Ya no era el calor provocado por la ingesta de sake, aunque ya tenían los cuerpos calientes antes de ponerse a beberlo, sino por la simple presencia y contacto lo que les provocaba un ardor mayor y una necesidad imperiosa de satisfacerlo.

De un solo trago Robin vació su copa para, acto seguido, apoyar las palmas de sus manos en la espalda de Zoro para atraerlo contra su propio cuerpo. De la misma manera en que sus labios ansiaban por los del kenshi. Sus rostros apenas tenían el deseo como distancia que les separaba y Robin no podía esperar más, sobre todo al verse afectada por la intensidad con que aquel ojo parecía asimilar cada uno de sus detalles. Ladeó ligeramente su rostro, llegando a rozar, o acariciar, la nariz de Zoro hasta que, una vez más, terminó por cubrir aquellos labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron para recrearse en las intensas sensaciones que proporcionaba el contacto de sus labios. Lentamente fue acariciándoselos de una manera tan lenta que podría llegarse a definir como gentil y, sobre todo, íntima. Pero Robin podía notar, a través de esa delicadeza, la rudeza de los labios de un guerrero, un kenshi y un asesino si la situación le obligaba.

Poder y ternura en un solo hombre y todo para una sola mujer.

No solamente sintió como Zoro abrió ligeramente sus labios para cubrir los de ella, sino que también estaban sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo como si estuviera viéndolo con ellas. Y así era aunque para un objetivo concreto que era tenerla entre sus brazos. Su mano derecha se acomodó en la cadera de Robin mientras que la izquierda se detuvo por encima de su cintura. Pero nada se comparaba a la manera en que empezaba a besarle con mayor intensidad, mayor pasión, que la hacía buscarle con sus propias manos. Las apoyaba contra su poderoso torso, el contacto con su piel la enloquecía, o se afianzaba en aquellos hombros por detrás, sujetándose con fuerza, aunque prefería el pasar sus manos, que sus dedos fluyeran, por el cabello, ahora más largo de lo que se encontraba hace dos años atrás mientras ella también aumentaba la pasión de su beso.

Ninguno parecía tener la intención de apartarse pero tampoco parecían temer la falta de oxígeno porque respiraban con absoluta precisión, y control, por la nariz de manera que nada pudiera interrumpirles este beso por el que habían estado esperando tanto largo tiempo.

Finalmente sintió la lengua de Zoro recorrerle los labios y ella los entreabrió para ofrecerle entrada aunque, lo que si hizo sobre todo, fue el darle de beber el sake que mantenía en el interior de su boca. Aunque con lengua incluida.

Una nueva definición de beso húmedo.

Con mucho cuidado su lengua se entrelazó, sin dejar de tocar y acariciar en ningún momento, con la lengua de Robin que no tardó mucho más tiempo para reaccionar y ofrecerle esas mismas sensaciones tan agradables con la propia acción de su lengua sobre la de Zoro.

Ninguno parecía tener suficiente del otro. Si Zoro atrapó la lengua de Robin entre sus labios y se la chupó con gradual intensidad, Robin, en cambio, prefirió propinarle unos ligeros mordisquitos en la de Zoro. O, porque era la de Zoro, unos no tan gentiles mordiscos.

Con un placentero gemido sus labios se separaron aunque Robin se llevó, atrapado entre sus dientes, el labio inferior de Zoro que fue deslizándose entre ellos a medida que aumentaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

Ambos se quedaron allí mirando en las profundidades que le ofrecían la mirada del otro mientras sus fogosas respiraciones no hacían más que aumentar el deseo y la necesidad por más.

Cuando se percatasen de ello, llegarían a la conclusión de que ya sería demasiado tarde para tratar de regresar, incluso, al Sunny por lo que pasarían la noche, una agradable noche estacional de verano, bajo el manto estrellado.

El sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada crepitó en el ¿silencio? existente en el bosque.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Un poquito de ZoRo, ¿es qué podía ser de otra manera?, para este día no señalado para ellos pero que si cobra mucha importancia. En verdad solamente el situarlos en un escenario propicio para la posibilidad de una obvia, y apetecible por ambas partes, interactuación entre Zoro y Robin.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Siempre esperando por todos ustedes.

http : / www . facebook . com / group . php ? gid = 141991772512778&v=wall

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
